


I'm Just Your Problem

by EndlessRainOfWords



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: The Prompt: "I'm just your problem" with PrinxetyI'm endless-rain-of-words on Tumblr, send me asks!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I'm Just Your Problem

“That’s just distasteful!” said Roman.

“Oh… You don’t like that? Or do you just not like me!” Virgil screamed.

“Sorry I don’t treat you like you’re perfect! Sorry, I don’t treat you like a loyal subject! That must be such an inconvenience to you.”

“That’s… not what I meant. What is this about?” Roman walked slowly towards Virgil, but he walked away.

“It’s not about anything.” Virgil looked away from Roman.

“It’s clearly about something, just tell me what it is.”

“Whatever, Roman.”

A couple of hours later, Roman knocked on Virgil’s door. “Can I come in now, love?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you tell me what happened in there?”

“I just… feel like your problem.” Virgil raised his head up. His eyes looked red and puffed. “Like, all the time.”

“Is this about the restaurant?”

He didn’t respond.

“Virgil…” Roman hugged him. “I’m sorry I lashed out on you. You didn’t deserve it. I love you, Virgil. You know that, right?”

“I know, I just feel so inadequate around you sometimes.” He buried his head on Roman’s chest. When he lifted his head back, they would talk about this. But for now, they held each close.


End file.
